1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image sensor and a method of driving the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device that receives light input from the outside, performs photoelectric conversion on the received light, and generates an image signal from generated electric charges. A typical image sensor includes an image sensor using a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS).
An image sensor includes a pixel array consisting of a plurality of pixels. Each pixel is provided with a photoelectric conversion device such as a photodiode that performs photoelectric conversion. To detect electric charges generated by the photoelectric conversion device of each pixel, a shutter for controlling movements of the electric charges generated by the photoelectric conversion device is provided in each pixel. The shutter is opened and closed according to a drive signal that drives the shutter so that the movements of the electric charges may be controlled.
To obtain a high quality image, the electric charges are moved by sufficiently opening the shutter for a short time. In particular, for an image sensor of a camera for taking high-speed continuous shots or a 3 dimensional (3D) image, opening and closing of the shutter in each pixel are performed quickly. To this end, a drive signal for driving the shutter may be applied in the form of a high frequency (voltage) signal to the shutter. However, a delay occurs in switching the shutter according to the characteristic of an image sensor, and thus, the switching of the shutter may not be normally performed.